


December 17th - Ugly Sweaters

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Natasha comes bearing gifts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	December 17th - Ugly Sweaters

"Good morning, James" Natasha greeted cheerfully, as she stepped past him into the house, kissing his cheek before toeing off her boots. 

Eyeing the bags in her hand distrustfully, Bucky raised his mug of coffee in response and nodded her in the direction of the kitchen. Swallowing down his mouthful he called out, "Stevie, it's time for Tasha's torture time", gracefully dodging the elbow the woman in question aimed his way.

Still damp from his post-run shower, Steve looked up from his breakfast with a grin, "Mornin' Nat... what's in the bags?"

Bucky's hunch that Natasha's answering smile didn't mean anything good was only confirmed when she tipped out the contents onto the table. 

"Not again" Steve groaned, slumping forward to hide his face in his hands, "why do we have to do ugly sweaters  _ every  _ year?!" 

"Because I said so, and you wouldn't want to deny me my one Christmas wish would you Rogers?" Natasha's grin was sharp and fierce, but her eyes were twinkling with joyful mischief. 

Deciding it was best to just get it over with, Bucky put down his mug and squared his shoulders, "Alright, lay it on me, what monstrosity am I wearin' this year?" he asked, arm outstretched.

When he looked at the bundle of fabric she'd passed him though, it really wasn't that bad. "Huh, I didn't know they did Cap Christmas sweaters, I don't hate it" he mused before pulling it over his head without further hesitation. 

Spinning for his audience, he struck a pose, "whatcha think Stevie? I need a mirror" and headed off to the bathroom to check it out for himself.

When he returned he was helpless against the laughter that burst from his chest. 

Steve was glaring down at Natasha, who was standing unmoved in front of him, grinning at the garment she'd brought for the blonde. 

"Why do I have to wear this, when Buck gets something not terrible?" he growled, gesturing to the cardigan she insisted he wears. 

Rolling her eyes, Natasha pulled out her phone to show Steve her first choice for Bucky, "because he refused to wear  _ this _ and you're much easier to bully. Besides, it fits the whole "old man Mr Rogers" vibe." 

"I really hoped you'd stop with that when we got married" Steve groaned, "technically, I'm Mr Barnes-Rogers, so there's no need for red cardigans covered in Santas. Stop laughing Buck." The last part directed at his still giggling husband who annoyingly looked pretty good in his Captain America themed sweater.

"Stop complaining Steve" Natasha teased as she picked up her bags and headed to the front door. 

"I'm not wearing it outside of this house!" he yelled as she walked away.

"Yes you are, you're wearing it next week when we all exchange gifts at the Tower. You will all be wearing the gifts I very thoughtfully bought for you." Natasha stared him down, daring him to argue again, "won't you?" 

"Yes Nat" Steve gave in with a defeated sigh. 

"Good boy" she grinned, "behave yourselves!" and in the same whirlwind fashion she'd arrived in, she left.

Already pulling the cardigan off before the front door had finished closing, Steve flung it on the chair with a grimace, "I really hate her sometimes."

"It's part of her charm" Bucky teased, pulling him into a hug, "besides, mine looks great."

"It does, you know I like it when you wear something with my shield on it." 

"Possessive bastard" Bucky grinned as Steve tightened his embrace.

"Like you're any different" the blonde scoffed.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he pulled Steve into a kiss, "please, everyone knows you've always been mine." 

Bucky's sweater: 

Steve's cardigan:

What Nat wanted Bucky to wear before he said no:

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
